After All You're Still An Angel Of Mine
by Po' PoCHi
Summary: After Kiyota's memories came back to his mind, he realized that he was an angel and physically died for a girl. Now that she's around, how will he be able to bring back the memories they've spent in the past? [non-yaoi, ongoing]
1. chapter one :: feelings

Now here he stand in the middle of the court again, facing the hoops that were hung up high. A red, leather-covered basketball was in his arm, he held it beneath his armpit. Kiyota, in his first year, looked around and realized that he had been training all by himself. "Why am I here, anyway…? It's weekend and I am practicing by myself? Damn!" He then grabbed his indigo parasuit jumper and neatly placed the round ball inside his sport bags. In a second he left the field vacant and headed home for a fresh shower. This kind of thought in his head had ran often lately. Everytime he stepped into the gym to practice, a sudden thought came into his head. Since when did he start to like basketball anyway? He was never really obsessed with NBA or international basketball leagues like the other team members do. Even Maki, the head captain of the team, sometimes used to ask 'why did you join the team when you hated to watch the games on tv?'. Something inside of him must've driven him to join the club unconciously.  
  
Every night he tried but he couldn't remember many things from his past. He wondered why, though, it's like the memories in his mind were smudged off, erased, deleted. To tell the truth, he never really enjoyed basketball, even though he had the potential to be an excellent player.  
  
Kiyota hated to think about it. It just gives him creeps and lame headaches. So he shook it off as he undress himself before he soaked himself wet. A warm bath in an autumn morning feels rejuvenating. "What should I do for the rest of this day…" He rubbed his chin as he started thinking to himself. "Perhaps go downtown with Jin-san!" And as that thought rang his head, he snapped his hands together in agreement.  
  
The water's starting to get cold. No wonder. He had been bathing for 1 and a half hour. He cussed under his breath as he stood out of the tub. Then he dressed in his casual clothes after he had cleaned the tub. Making a phonecall to Jin is next on his head. So he headed down and dialed his residence's number.  
  
"Moshi-moshi…"  
  
"Jin-san?"  
  
"Aa… Kiyota?"  
  
"Yeah it's me!" He breathed out in relief to see that his close friend has not gone anywhere yet. "I was wondering… I'm bored at home… Care for a movie?"  
  
"Hmmm…" Jin rolled his eyes as his finger played with the cord. "Sure, but I won't be too long, though."  
  
Kiyota's brows arched in disappointment. "Why?"  
  
"Well… I'm gonna join Maki-san and the others at the gym later this evening. They said they're gonna held up an unofficial practice for the national tournament. So… Yeah, ya know. I gotta prepare too."  
  
Basketball again. He hated it. Sometimes they're just too pushy about practicing for the tournament. The practiced too much and now they got less time to spend to enjoy their teenage life. Is basketball all that ever matters to them? Kiyota kept grumbling in his head. He didn't know that Jin was still on the other side of the phone, waiting for his response. "Hello? Kiyota-kun?"  
  
"Aa! Gomen gomen! Well… I guess that would be okay… Let's meet down right now or else we won't have time, okay?"  
  
"….Say, why don't you join the practice too? I mean… You're one of the key players in our team." Jin suggested.  
  
Kiyota didn't know what to say. It would be awkward to stay away from practices, he'll get left behind. He didn't want to sweat so much sweats too, though, but he guessed that's the risk for joining a school sports club, risking a lot of time for practices. "Sure… I'll go with you…" He answered in a weak, dull voice.  
  
"Okay. See you then. A.S.A.P, ok?" Without waiting for Kiyota's answer, Jin hung up the call. Kiyota was quite pissed. In the morning he had planned this day to be a perfect, normal weekend. And now it's gonna end with a nonesense basketball practice? Now his love for basketball had finally turned 180 degrees. It's now hatred, not love.  
  
"Basketball, basketball, basketball? What's in their mind?! Are they crazy!? Yeah sure is the national championship is damn important!!" Knowing that there won't be anybody around to answer him, he shrugged and quickly packed his bags with his towels and practice clothes, and not to mention an extra undies and shirts.  
  
***  
  
"Jin-san!" He waved his hand as he saw the Kainan sophomore leaning against a huge tree trunk in the park. Jin lifted his head and waved back at him. "Where have you been, Kiyota? What took you so long?"  
  
Rubbing his head, he gather up reasons to satisfy his inquiry. He gathered up good reasons, not some sappy ones like walking around the house, cursing the basketball practice that he had to attend. "Well you see, my house is not that near like yours to this place."  
  
Jin only rubbed Kiyota's capped head and started walking. "Maa… Let's go. What do you wanna watch…?"  
  
"I don't know… What's in your head, Jin-san?"  
  
"What about… hmmm…" He paused to think for a minute. "What abouttt… Shallow Hal (sorry but that's the only movie that crosses my head that time heheh)?" An index finger were risen as he suggested.  
  
"Whatever you say… Let's go."  
  
And they headed off towards the cinema. Paid a ticket for two, bought popcorns and cokes, and then they went in to watch the whole movie.  
  
***  
  
"Wahahaha that guy is stupid!" He cried and laughed out loud as they exit the building. Jin only smiled. And they walked their way towards their highschool, Kainan, for the scheduled practice that Maki had held.  
  
"Deuce!" Both of them hollered out as he slid the gym door open. Everybody was already inside, practicing hard.  
  
"Where have you two been? You're 15 minutes late!" Maki announced as he screamed from the other end of the gym. He was dressed in black, his usual, favorite color, and white shorts.  
  
"Gomen, Maki-san… We're watching a movie and we had to walk all they way here." Kiyota nodded to accompany Jin's explanation.  
  
"Well then get changed and start with 20 laps around the gym."  
  
"20 laps?! Are you crazy, Ma—" Kiyota's protest were held off as Jin slid his hand to cup Kiyota's mouth to kept it shut.  
  
"Sshh… I don't think Maki-san's in a content temper today. Better watch what you're doing, Kiyota-kun. And besides, we used to have 40 laps around and you don't complain at all…"  
  
"Well I think I'm just too lazy to practice today…" Kiyota finally managed to talk after Jin pulled his hand off his lips.  
  
"Something must be wrong with you. I never knew you could be lazy to play basketball." The Kainan three-pointer began undressing his top yellow shirt inside the locker room. From his bag, he pulled out his white t-shirt and put it on. On the other hand, Kiyota hasn't even touch his own clothes and start changing. "Oi… Get dressed and don't waste time…" Ordered, Jin. His tone had turned deep and serious now.  
  
The self-claimed golden rookie obeyed him. After he is properly dressed for the exercise, he didn't forget to put on his violet purple headband. Soon after that they exit the locker room and warmed themselves up with 20 laps around the gym. In his heart, he continued to nag about it. He disliked the idea of cutting off weekends for an extra rehearsal. But when he looked around, all of the members, even the newcomers and other freshmen, were there. Well for now, all he can do is hope for time to fly by.  
  
  
  
a.n : bad start for the story? I don't know… Therefore, REVIEW! Oh yeah… Where's the girl? It's on the next chap. Be sure to read on!!! 


	2. chapter two :: re-entered my life

It's almost 5 pm and the practice's about to come to an end. Everybody were exhausted. Most of the freshmen except Kiyota, who has excess stamina, were half-dead tired. Complaints about basketball no longer continued. The whole exercise had made him forgot. Maki looked around and noticed that most barely could continue. Even Miyamasu was laying flat on the floor now. Guess the practice was too hard. He shouldn't though, or else there would be trouble, since the national tournament is just a week away. "Okay, Minna… since most of you seemed exhausted, this will be it for today… Those who still wanna come for extra practice come join me afterwards…"  
  
"Chi… Extra practice?! I'm already feeling dizzy right now. Extra practice? Hell no…" The first-year Kainan player was on his way to the exit of the gym but then when he moved his feet, the door slid open and a head of a pigtailed-girl thrusted into the opening. "What the… a girl???"  
  
Maki stopped dribling and held his ball in his arms. He looked startled and confused. Why would a girl appear here when it's an off-school day? She looked across the gym from side to side with innocence. Maki decided to offer her help since she looked helplessly lost. As he approached the girl, Kiyota followed him behind his back to take a closer look of her face. "Hello there… How can I help you?" The captain kindly greeted her with a polite manner. She kept looking around but then her eyes stopped and started to look at Maki from head to toe.  
  
Kiyota almost jumped at the feeling of when he looked at her face. It gaves him those peculiar feelings, often people call it the déjà vu. How come? He had never seen this girl before. Even if he had, he couldn't remember her, since most of the memories of his past were hollow. But not only those feelings he got that captured his heart, her face, her body, they were exquisite. And those clothes, those khaki baby doll clothes that's paired with a tight-fitted bootcut jeans, it helps her to show her splendid body figure. Kiyota was dazzled, he almost forget that he had been staring at her all along, making her feel discomforted. With her knowing that his eyes had been fixed at her, Kiyota threw his face away, even though he still rolled his eyes to steal glances of her beauty. "…Basketball?" She finally spoke in a tiny and high-toned soft voice.  
  
"Yeah… This is the basketball club… We're having an extra practice to prepare for the national tournament." Maki simply explained.  
  
"…All are… men? Where are the girls?"  
  
What? How long have this girl been to Kanagawa, to Japan at least? "Well… there are no girls… There's only men in this club…" Maki answered her stupidity patiently, as if he's talking to a child at 6.  
  
"Oh…" That's the only thing that escapes her lips. She looks disappointed, though, as if she was expecting there to have a girls basketball club. It is possible, but there would be some difficulties with sharing the gym. Besides, there weren't enough girls who would be really interested in joining the team. Most would only probably like basketball because they like to see the guys in the team and adored them.  
  
"Are you new? Are you a newcomer to our school?" Maki tried to cheer her up by asking these familiar questions. She bothered to open her mouth so she just nodded in reply. That's okay though, at least she still listens to him and care to answer. "Well, welcome to our school…" He reached out his hand and waited for the girl to reach out hers too and shake it. But she ignored Maki's kind greet and instead, she slid the door wider and entered the gym. She was approaching Kiyota, who's head was still turning 90 degrees from front. As she was near enough, she stopped and smiled.  
  
"Have we met?"  
  
Kiyota's tense face softened. Could it be that she has the same feelings with them? Could they somehow were connected to each other? Kiyota Nobunanga turned his head and his pair of eyes looked deep into hers. "I don't know… Have we?" He asked her dumbly.  
  
"I think we did... What's your name?"  
  
Well well well, looks like poor Kiyota had been bewitched by her superb splendor, he didn't realize that she was waiting for his answer. Maki walked slowly towards him and leaned slightly to whisper in his ears. "Oi, Nobunanga… She's asking you, stop staring at her…"  
  
"Oh!" Kiyota popped out of his daze. He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "Gomen ne… My name is Kiyota Nobunanga… What's yours?"  
  
"I've heard that name… Well, mine… It's Erika Tomiko. Nice to meet you." She smiled wider, causing Kiyota to blush.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Eri—" The shouts from the outside halted his sentence. It sounds to be a lady, calling out a name of a person as if she or he had been missing.  
  
"Erika! Erika-chan! Where are you?!" The blurry shouts now could be clearly- heard. Erika tranced to the door and peeped out. It seems to be her mom. "Erika-chan!!!"  
  
"I'm here, Mom…" And soon as her mom heard her answer, she rushed towards the entrance and grabbed Erika's hands. Worried and panic was all over her face, everybody can tell. And those liquid on her face, it must've been sweat. But it's beads of cold sweats, perhaps.  
  
"Ooh, Erika-chan! You have troubled me so much… Next time don't go away like that without telling me, okay?" She clasped Erika's hands between hers harder. Then with the back of her palms, she wiped the droplet of sweats from her forehead. She looked around and found that the boys were watching the scene. She bowed to them in apology. "I'm sorry to trouble you, young lads… These daughter of mine… She is really interested in basketball… That's why she went away when she heard sounds of dribbled ball."  
  
"That's alright, Ma'am… It's good to know a girl who's really into basketball. They were rare lately," excused Maki. The Tomikos then bowed again and she held Erika's hand and started to left. But when she completely disappear from their sight, she turned her back and hollered into the gym. "Can I join the team?"  
  
Everybody then started to look at each other with their eyes wide, startled. Wow. It's the first time for them to heard a girl interested in joining the club. Maki smiled as he loomed towards her. She's kinda sweet and pure. "Gomen, Erika-san… But… This club, they're not open for girls. But if you want to get involved somehow, you can help us and be the manager. It would be very helpful since the position's vacant for now. Are you willing to, Erika-chan?"  
  
Erika pouted about the idea, but she really want to get engrossed with basketball club's activity so much. She then nodded her head slowly and looked down at the varnished wooden floor that indistinctly reflected her own image. Maki sighed in relief and lifted his palms to pat her on the head. "Okay then… We'll be waiting. The doors of this gym will be open for you… Feel free to come anytime."  
  
"Arigatou…" Then she left. "Arigatou, Mr. Mole! Mata ne, Nobu-kun!" She cried from afar. Nobu-kun? Kiyota had heard someone called him that often, but he couldn't remember who it is.  
  
"Mr. Mole?" Maki scratched his cheek with his index. Giggling to himself, he walked into he court and dribbled the ball that had been on his arms the whole time since Erika stepped into the gym. "Ne, Nobunanga… She sounds interested in you…"  
  
Kiyota snarled and turned his head aside. "Demo, Maki-san," he started off with a sarcastic tone, "You sounds interested in her…" He then laughed evilly.  
  
Maki blushed and loudly declined the statement. "Don't think about such things, Kiyota!!!!!!" It had casted no effect on him since Kiyota kept on laughing while rubbing his chin. Pissed and humiliated, he decided to give Kiyota a punishment for have teasing him. "Kiyota, go run 20 laps around the gym!!"  
  
"What?!" The rookie protested. "Don't be so sentimental, Maki-san! I was just joking, I didn't mean to make you take it so seriously if you… really had no feeling for her…" And he began to smile wickedly again…  
  
"30 laps 'coz you're not obeying my orders and for to start teasing me again…" Kiyota Nobunanga started to growl again as his fist were clenched in angst. "What? Asking for more? Go! Go! Go!"  
  
This isn't fair. Just then Maki was talking nicely and patiently to that girl who spatters out nonesense question that everybody should know, and he wasn't pissed at all. Now, Kiyota's just taunting him lightly and he seems to take it all seriously as if he was sharing them his secret. Maybe it's true, Maki does have feelings for her. Well, who could've resist? She's pretty, she has nice figures and she has those cute kind of innocence. It fits Maki's type, Kiyota had known it last time when they were having a drink together downtown. That time they, Jin, Maki and Kiyota, were having a conversation regarding what their type of girl is like. It seems like Maki now has an end to his 18 years of being-alone-ness when Erika stepped into their life. Well now all he can do is to support his senior whom he admired most, even though Kiyota himself has discovered that he has feelings towards her. But he tried not to take it too hard, he just thought that it was just a crush at first sight. Monkey love, puppy love, etcetera.  
  
Have he met that girl? Could he possibly did? He didn't remember that incident, though. It could be, it could be he did met her once or maybe twice or more underneath his buried past.  
  
Kiyota finished his 30 laps around the track and it left him almost strengthless. He was weak, he was so weak he even collapsed. Jin, who was the only one left, sharpening his three-point shoots, ran and approached him. He helped him to regain conciousness and help him make his way back home.  
  
***  
  
"I think the bath's ready…" With his thumb, the long-haired rookie hit the power button on his remote and turned the television off. He left off the living room and headed towards the bathroom to see whether the tub had been filled with heated water or not. It was ready, it now begans to drip out since it was too full. "Hell yeah… A nice warm bath after a tiring afternoon practice! Feel so gooood…" Kiyota started humming his favorite song as he dipped his toes onto the warm water.  
  
As he was resting his back onto the walls of the tub, he looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Erika's face came popping up. "Erika… pretty girl… Maki likes her… Whatever…" However, his numb mind didn't warn him earlier that his head had been filled with her. "What?! Nobu, stop thinking about her, okay? You know she is pretty, you know she is attractive… But just quit it, okay?" He scowled to himself. It seems like his mind went out of control and he just can't stop picturing her smiling face in his head. "Aaaaaargh!!!!!! Stop this nonesense!!!!! Somebody help me!!!!! What's happening to me?!"  
  
What's happening to him? Falling deeply in love, maybe…  
  
Kiyota stopped his wild moves that caused huge amount of water spilling out of the tips of the tub and then covered his mouth with his hands. "What's this feeling I feel… Am I… In love?!"  
  
  
  
a.n : is he? ^__^ 


	3. chapter three :: unexpectedly

The sun was high in the air, teenagers in uniforms were filling the streets of Kanagawa. Each of them are heading towards their school. As for the start of the day, some were meeting up with their girlfriends and boyfriends who were both in the same or different school. Some were walking together because they were on the same way. Erika, however, was the one who was standing still by herself in the train station. She wasn't the only one alone, though, but unfortunately among any souls around her, she was the solitary one who didn't know the direction of her school. Looking around, she hoped to spot another student in Kainan uniform. There was barely any.  
  
The shuttle train arrived just in the scheduled time. After letting the passengers step into the station, Erika walked inside without hesitation. She knows to jump off when the train stops at the Kainan High station, but she hasn't got any idea where she would go after that. 'Let's just hope this won't be a long day…'  
  
The last time when she went to Kainan wasn't long from here, but she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by her mother who had led the way. All the time she just followed her path wherever she was going. She paid absolutely no attention to the curves of the road that they had to go to. How she wished to inform her mom that she hadn't got the directions in her head on the morning. It's too late for that now, she was now already arriving at the Kainan and Shohoku high post and she must leave the train or else it'll take her to unwanted, foreign places.  
  
"Whoo…! What a cutie. Hey there, sugar," a group of youngsters from the corner of the station approached her. They all looked filthy and dangerous. Most had piercing and tattoos all over their bod. Erika knew by this that she was in quite a simple peril. One of them licked their lips and then the other rejoined with making sucking noise. Erika stood calmly, her face were still cool as if she didn't know what surplus thing might molest her in the near time. "Want to play? Come on, we'll take you to a nice place with us. I know that you won't say no to us." One of them, the leader, started. The rest started giggling nastily. They were all broad-shouldered men, tall and muscled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go to school. Oh yeah, do you happen to know where Kainan High is? If you don't mind would you please tell me the way?" Erika replied with unruffled tone.  
  
"Ooooh, Kainan High," the boss tilted Erika's chin up with his index finger, "your momma's rich, huh? Heheh. Sure do, but it will take a price, though, honey."  
  
Erika pulled out her wallet and then looked quickly on what she had inside. She then frowned and then looked up to them. "Sorry, I don't have quite much, though. I'll give you whatever I had for now, if you don't mind."  
  
The gang leader bursted out in laughter. "How cute," he said between his laughters. "It's okay if you don't have any money. You can pay in another way." One of the gang members who stood straight behind the boss' back rubbed his pants; on the area beneath his lower stomach (a.n : you know where it is ^^;;).  
  
"Really? Can I? How?" Erika beamed up naively as she put her lavender wallet back in her short skirt's pocket.  
  
"Here, here… I don't wanna discuss it in public. Why not follow us to a safe, quiet place. Come on, it wasn't far away from here…"  
  
Erika bit her lower lip and then looked down. "I'm sorry but I don't have a lot of time. I'll be late for school today."  
  
"Come on," the tall guy snatched Erika's arms with his hands and pulled her violently, "Hehehe. I suppose you wanted a little force, do you?"  
  
"…Cut it out Toshi, I want to taste her as soon as possible. My little Jimmy's aching for her pussy." The guy behind the boss who they called Toshi fixed his sunglasses that kept slipping from his nose.  
  
"What…? What are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about? You'll soon know!!" Toshi pulled her feet up in the air and then placed her on his shoulders. Erika looked around, searching for help. There was nobody around her. The people that came along with her from the previous train had already parted. What's left are the people who's getting on board. They're not around in the current floor, though, they're downstairs.  
  
"Horaaaaa!! Kisama!!" A rowdy, hoarse voice called out from their side. Kiyota then jumped out from a corner. It seems like he had been spying on her all the time, though. Thank goodness it came out with benefits this day. Unlike the any other prior days where he ended up being slapped in the face because of tailing some girls in his school. "Put your meathooks off the girl!"  
  
"Wow. What do we got here, a superhero." Toshi snorted as he twisted his back to see who dares to meddle their business. "Tryin' to save the girl, huh? How sad, you'll end up in cuts and blood."  
  
"Urusai!! I'm not here to babble with you slimes. I don't intend to, at least. But saving the innocent from the villains are my duty as a gentlemen!" Kiyota scrunched up his fingers into a fist as the other hand rested his briefcase on the floor.  
  
"You sound like superman… Chi. I'm sick of him. Jun, Sho, Ekko, deal with him. I'll take on the girl first." Immediately the 3 guys who were standing behind him walked to the front. They positioned themselves in a fighting stance as they lifted their fists before their chests.  
  
"Kusso… Amateurs…" Kiyota pulled off his tie and then took off his indigo suit. One of them quickly ran to the front and swung his arms to hit him in the face. The other two stalked him on the back and was ready to counter attack. Thank goodness Kiyota eluded, causing the first man with denim vests to fell to the ground, bumping on someone who was standing before the drink machine to purchase some soft drinks.  
  
"Ngeh!?" The man turned. His hair was red. Guess who? Yes, Sakuragi Hanamichi. His eyes sharpened and stared down to the guy who was crawling on his belly just on top of his toe. Sakuragi then looked up to see who were the other fellows. "…You!!! Nozaru!!!"  
  
"Akage-zaru!!!!!" Both of them cried in unison, surprised at their unexpected meeting.  
  
The guy, Jun, who were back on his feet after slithering on his abs, raised his hands in the air, ready to hit Sakuragi. "Get out of my way, asshole!!" His hands then met with the freshmen's left cheek. Bad choice.  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi only stood there as his finger touched the stream of blood that were running down his nose. His eyes then whetted and he growled ferociously. "Baka yarou!!!" As usual, Sakuragi cupped Jun's face with his both hands and head-butted his forehead hard. Jun fell to the floor as light smokes were coming from the red bump on his head.  
  
"Jun!" the remaining two cried aloud in accord. "How dare you….!!!" They jumped high in the air and swerved their feet. Sakuragi wasn't that dumb. The two of them were too slow for him. He caught their feet with his hands and tossed them to the ground, joining their bud, Jun, who was still unconcious.  
  
"Temee!!! That's what you'll get if you interrupt the tensai's business!! Are you one of them too, Nozaru?!"  
  
"Yarou!! Hell no!! Got business to do, Akage-zaru!! Erika-san!!!!!!" As fast as lightning he run and turned at the corner, trying to catch up with the boss. Fortunately, he was there before his eyes. His legs were locking Erika to the wall and his hands were fiddling with her blouse, trying to get it off her slender figure. What's strange is that Erika is not trying to struggle to slip out or avoid his hands groping around her entire body. "Erika!!"  
  
"Nobu-kun!" Erika flashed a smile.  
  
'What the hell?! Doesn't she know that she's in a menace right now?! Why on earth is she smiling?!'  
  
"Hey!" Erika shrieked aloud when she found out that the broad-shouldered gang leader had managed to do the buttons on her uniform shirt and was entirely open, giving a nice view of her bust that were covered in maroon bras.  
  
"Erika!!" Kiyota reached out his hand to seize the guy's arms but before that, Erika had already had her hands on it.  
  
"What are you doing? How dare you touch the breast of a woman that you had only met for once?!" And soon after that she hit his vital area with her knees and twisted his arms, locking it in hers. She then slid her arms to his muscled stomach and then hurled him to her side, flying in the air. "Perv." She then dusted her shirt and her hands before she buttoned her shirt again. "Ow!" Something in her hands throbbed. It was a muscle strain or something, perhaps.  
  
Kiyota, who was dazzled by her defense, snapped back in reality. "Erika- san! Daijoubu ka?!" He ran forward and gently grabbed her hands in his.  
  
"Ow… my hands…" Her lips twisted in pain. It wasn't a muscle strain, it was a scratched caused by her thumbnail when she was about to throw the guy in the air. It was bleeding now.  
  
"Daijoubu… It will be okay. It's just a small wound. Here," Kiyota begin to blow the dust or dirt off the gash but then he paused and blushed. He hadn't realized it until now, that beyond him were Erika's bras exposed between the gaps of her unbuttoned uniform shirt. He stared at it for quite a while, not knowing that time is ticking.  
  
"Ehm," Sakuragi, who had just stepped into the scene, cleared his throat. Kiyota almost jumped back in jolt. His face were steaming red. "So that's what you call "business", huh, Nozaru?"  
  
"Urusaii!!! I wasn't trying to do anything to harass her or something!!!!" Kiyota tried to explain, but he ended up stuttering.  
  
"Come on, Nobunanga… Stop staring at her "thing" and put on your tie back." Maki appeared out of the blue.  
  
"Maki-san!!!!!!" Maki only stared back at him with dull eyes. Meanwhile, Sakuragi were saying the word : 'pervert' repeatingly. Kiyota snarled as he fetched his tie and his uniform suit.  
  
"Are you alright, Erika-san?" Maki asked the new student after she had finished fixing her white chemise and tucked it into her skirt. His conversation could be heard from the other end of the 2nd story station where Kiyota was standing up.  
  
"Kusso… Darn Maki-san, trying to make use of the times while I'm not around! Grrr…" Kiyota hissed to himself. His hands were busy making the knot on his blue tie.  
  
"I'm fine, Mole-san… Thank goodness you and Nobu-kun came. I was confused of the direction to school. I could get lost if you weren't around."  
  
Sakuragi broke out in mirth when he heard the girl call Maki 'Mole-san'. "Hehehe… Mr. Mole… HAHAHA!!"  
  
"…Urusai, Sakuragi…" Maki retorded in irritation.  
  
***  
  
The three made their way to the school. They were late, though. The school gates were almost shut. If they were tardy for just a minute, they won't be able to enter the school yard unless they call out for the gatekeeper who's old and virtually deaf.  
  
"Nobu-kun… Where is the classes?" Asked Erika in a small voice. Maki had rushed to the third building on the west wing, leaving Kiyota and Erika all by themselves.  
  
"Oh yea… I almost forgot that you are new to our school. So what class are you going to go in to? Have you heard of anything regarding it from your mom or the administrators?"  
  
Erika slowed her pace to ponder for a while. "Uh… I once heard Ka-san say out 1-11. That's the class, maybe."  
  
"1-11? That's my class!" Kiyota stated in amazement.  
  
"Sou ka…? Lucky me!! Promise me to show me things around the school at recess okay, Nobu-kun?"  
  
"No problemo!" He then stopped and turned towards a door on the hallway that they had been walking through. The sign above the doorframe bears the number 1-11 and the doors are closed. Not strange, the bell had rang already.  
  
"Are we late?" Inquired Erika with worries. Kiyota only laughed. He then lifted up his chest and reached his hands out to slid the door open.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be safe. For me, I'll just tell Yurei-san that I was late because I was busy escorting you. Just say her that I am your next- door neighbor, okay? Yurei-sensei is old and blunt, she can be fooled easily."  
  
"Ehm…" A deep woman voice came from their back. Kiyota felt his face turning blue. He veered his head and found Yurei-san standing behind them. Her hand were positioning her sharp glasses on her nose. "Excuse me, Kiyota?"  
  
"Ehehe… Ohayou, Yurei-sensei…" Kiyota grinned sheepishly. Deep inside he knew he was in trouble. Yurei had listen to his sentence all the time. She had heard all those ill talks of his about her.  
  
"You must be the new student… I believe you are Furisawa Erika. I was waiting for you down in the administration. It seems like this young Kiyota had dragged you to tardiness."  
  
Erika smiled and shook hands with her new homeroom teacher. "That's not true, Yurei-san. I really didn't know which way to go to school and so I ringed Kiyota up to pick me up. His house and my house aren't on the same direction. Therefore he's late."  
  
Yurei sharpened her eyes as she lowered her spectacles. Her face were now filled with suspiciousness over her reason. However, she couldn't find any hint of lies in Erika's face. She was a good actress. "Very well then, I suppose you are safe FOR THE MOMENT, Kiyota… You may enter the class and for you, Furisawa-san, I will introduce you to your new friends. Please, hurry, come in. I don't want to start on the lesson late."  
  
Kiyota sighed in relief and smiled widely. He then glanced over to Erika and smiled at her. Erika winked and raised her thumbs up while she stuck her tongue out. The two of them then followed Yurei into the classroom.  
  
  
  
a.n : quite long chap. Phew… I hadn't been updating this fic for a lonnnnng time, don't I? Gomen ne, minna… I just lost my notebook on this fic and I really need to re-do everything. Soon after this the fic will join the chain of my 5 ongoing fics. :)  
  
Neways I had fanarts on this fic and it is posted in my web (www.geocities.com/kepopochi). Please feel free if you wanna visit. :) If you got feedbacks just contact me thru d guestbook or e-mail me. U can also leave 'em @ the review 2. = ] If u wanna submit fanart, don't hesitate. It is open! I'll post it in my web. You can draw anything u like… but please be respectful and proper… I dun accept hentai pics :P 


End file.
